Mohawk
"Peltzer, is this..." "Yes." - Forster and Billy Peltzer Mohawk was the first of the two lead gremlins that invaded the Clamp Center. Mohawk is violent, savage and recognizeable by the large and razor sharp fish-like spines protruding from his back, otherwise he looks much more sinister than the other gremlins in the film and he tends to be a lone wolf, often attacking and causing havoc on his own. He acts like a bully towards Gizmo and does such things as putting velcro strips on the mogwai and ripping them off and hitting him with a toy train (being Stripe reincarnated, as according to director Joe Dante, this is possibly out of revenge for exposing him to sunlight in the first film). Mohawk is one of the three primary villainous antagonists of the movie, besides Doctor Catheter and the Brain Gremlin. Biography "Gizmo, Caca!" - Mohawk Mogwai He was born together with the other three mogwais, George, Lenny and Daffy when Gizmo got wet by a stream of water from a leaky faucet inside Clamp Center . Mohawk was the youngest of the three new mogwais, as he was the last one to unfold himself. This age distance is only by about four or five seconds from Daffy (who unfolded about six seconds after Lenny; who unfolded two seconds after George). As a mogwai, Mohawk had black and white fur, red-yellow eyes and very sharp teeth (the latter of which is very rare among the mogwai species). He also had curved ears that resembled small bat wings as well as a furry mohawk like Stripe in the previous movie, except his was larger, taller and went down the back of his head. He, together with his fellow mogwais George and Lenny stuffed Gizmo inside an air vent before he, George and Lenny went down into a restaurant and ate after midnight. Daffy, who was mistaken for Gizmo, later joined them and ate as well resulting in all of them to envelop themselves in cocoons. Gremlin After spending some time in the cocoons, Mohawk and the other three emerged as gremlins and started to cause havoc in the building. When Gizmo found himself in the basement after getting out of the ventilation shaft, Mohawk's arm came from behind a corner which tapped him on the head before grabbing him and pulling him offscreen where sounds of Gizmo being pummeled were heard. A few scenes later, Mohawk's arms were seen holding Gizmo while ripping an electrical cord of a circuit breaker, which he used to shock Gizmo. Mohawk finally made his full appearance when he attacked the Clamp Center's control room, but was driven away by Billy Peltzer. Mohawk then went back to torturing Gizmo with a photo copier, velcros, and finally a toy train with a track, effectively proving that he was a cruel sadist. Later on, he appeared in the Clamp Tower laboratory where loads of gremlins were running rampant. Mohawk notices Billy and recognises him from his previous carnation as Stripe, armed with an Uzi machine gun he tried to kill Billy, but he managed to escape unharmed. Then Mohawk took a beaker full of spider serum. . . Spider-Gremlin Mohawk drank the spider serum, resulting in him mutated him in a way that replaced his bottom half with a spider's body, including eight long and spindly limbs, all of this made him look like a twisted version of a centaur. He made a corridor into his nest to trap eventual victims which he could attack. While wandering around the building, Marla Bloodstone got caught in his web. Kate Beringer arrived and before she could help her escape Mohawk appeared (his spider abilities obviously allowing him to detect when his webbing snagged something) and moved in on them. Just before he could kill them, however, Gizmo burst in through the air vent dressed like Rambo. Having had enough of Mohawk's chaos and torture, the brave mogwai shot a flaming arrow made out of a pencil at the hybrid gremlin, setting him (and his web) on fire, killing him once and for all. Behind the scenes * Like with Stripe, he was voiced by Frank Welker.* Writers claim that Mohawk is in fact Stripe reincarnated. Two pieces of evidence are that when he was a Mogwai, he also had a white stripe on his head, and he still remembers Gizmo's name (as well as Billy's). * NECA made a figure of him and included the beaker with the spider serum. Trivia Mohawk shares many similarities/differences with his previous incaranation as Stripe: *In the novelization of the second film, there was more than one mohawked gremlin. These replaces several other gremlins. *While Stripe's face was the first mogwai seen when the original batch was spawned, Mohawk was the last of the new batch to show himself (also, from the look of it when they were born, Mohawk was not the first one Gizmo spawned). *Stripe was the first gremlin of the first batch to be seen, in the second film. Mohawk was the last gremlin of the second batch seen in the first film. *Mohawk says, "Gizmo, caca!!" whenever he sees Gizmo. This is the same as Stripe. It is unknown if Mohawk still remembers Billy (most likely) *Further proof that Mohawk is the reincarnation of Stripe is that his mogwai appearance was similar to that of Stripe as a gremlin. *More proof that Mohawk is the reincarnated version of Stripe is that he identifies Billy and tries to shoot him, just like he tried to do as Stripe in the first movie. *While the streak on Stripe's head extended down his back when he became a gremlin, Mohawk's streak became spike-like (when Mohawk was emerging from his cocoon, the spikes popped out in a switch blade motion). *While the first army of gremlins was spawned by Stripe when he leaped into a pool, instead of Mohawk, the new army was created from Daffy, George, and Lenny when they set off the sprinkler system. Mohawk didn't get wet in the film. *While Mohawk seemed to be stronger and more sadistic than Stripe, he appeared to be not as intelligent and lacked the leadership the original leader of the gremlins had, allowing Brain Gremlin to take charge while he was a loner. *Both Stripe and Mohawk were eliminated by Gizmo. In both cases, there was a major difference between their deaths. While Gizmo got Stripe by exposing him to sunlight, his approach to Mohawk's destruction was more direct, firing a flaming arrow at him. *Interestingly, while Stripe was the last of the original gremlins to be wiped out, Mohawk was destroyed before the second horde was exterminated. * Of all the gremlins in the second batch, Mohawk's appearance and color was closest to the original batch. * Unlike Stripe who was a natural leader Mohawk lacked leadership qualities that his previous form had Other facts about Mohawk: * Mohawk is the only Mutant Gremlin to not be spawned by George, Lenny or Daffy (or one of their spawnings). While the other Mutant Gremlins were spawned from them, Mohawk was spawned from Gizmo. Merchandise *There were two Mohawk figurines released around the film's release, one for his Gremlin stage and another for the Spider-Gremlin *NECA released a Mohawk figure in Wave 1 of their "Cult Classics" line. It was slightly re-tooled and repainted in 2010 for the new Gremlins toyline. *NECA also made a plush mogwai Mohawk. *NECA is releasing a Mohawk Mogwai figure in late 2012 *NECA is planning on releasing a spider version of Mohawk at some point in the future. See Also The New Batch Gallery Category:Gremlins and Mogwai Category:Villains Category:Gremlins Category:Mogwai Category:Deceased Category:Mutated Gremlins Category:characters Category:gremlins 2 the new batch Category:NECA figure Category:Leaders